danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
1812 Overture - Peter Tchaikovsky
)תרגום אוטומטי מהקטע להלן - שמקורו ביו-טוב) צ'ייקובסקי הוזמן על ידי ניקולה רובינשטיין בשנת 1880 כדי לכתוב יצירה חגיגית פטריוטי כדי לחפוף עם הקתדרלה במוסקבה של המושיע (שנבנה כדי להנציח את שחרורה של הרוסים מן הפלישה הנפוליאונית 1812), שם קיים כבר גוף של תקדימים לשימוש של להקות פליז, פעמוני הכנסייה, ואת התותח יחד עם תזמורת סימפונית. תוכניות נראה להגדיר ביצועים באוויר הפתוח בכיכר הגדולה לפני בקרמלין, עם תותחים כדי להיות מפוטר על ידי אותות חשמליים משולחנו של המנצח, תוך איתות נתון הפעמונים של הקתדרלה החדשה, יחד עם מאות פעמונים נתלה כל הכנסיות האחרות הקרמלין מגדלים, היו ההמולה החגיגית שלהם כדי להוסיף על המהומה הגדולה כולה. עם זאת, קידוש לקח קתדרלת מקום בקיץ 1881 מינוס המוזיקה של צ 'ייקובסקי. זה היה אדוארד Napravnik שניהל סוף סוף את הבכורה של הפתיחה ועד 1812 במהלך הקונצרט כל צ 'ייקובסקי במוסקבה באולם תערוכה-קונצרט ככל הנראה בתנאים נורמליים. Tchaikovsky was commissioned by Nicolas Rubinstein in 1880 to write a festive and patriotic piece to coincide with the Moscow Cathedral of the Savior(built to commemorate the liberation of the Russians from the 1812 Napoleonic invasion), there already existed a body of precedent for the use of brass band, church bells, and cannon together with symphony orchestra. Plans seems to indicate open-air performance in the great square before the Kremlin, with the cannon to be fired by electrical signal from the conductor's desk, while at a given signal the bells of the new Cathedral, together with the hundreds of bells hung in all the other Kremlin churches and towers, were to add thier festive clamor to the whole grand uproar. However,the Cathedral consecration took place in the summer 1881 minus Tchaikovsky's music. It was Edward Napravnik who finally conducted the premiere of the Overture 1812 during ad all-Tchaikovsky concert at the Moscow Exhibition-presumably under normal concert hall conditions. הרקע:מהויקיפדיה הנסיגה ימין|ממוזער||300px|נסיגת נפוליאון ממוסקבה. ציור של אדולף נורת'רן - ויקישיתוך יושב על גחליה של מוסקבה החרוכה, חסר כל תקווה לכניעת הרוסים וניצב בפני תמרוני הצבא הרוסי המאלצים אותו לעזוב את העיר, התחיל נפוליאון את נסיגתו הארוכה. בקרב מלוירוסלבץ, אילץ קוטוזוב את הצרפתים להשתמש באותה דרך בה התקדמו מזרחה מספר חודשים קודם לכן; כשהוא חוסם את אגפם הדרומי ומונע שימוש בדרכי נסיגה אחרות, השתמש קוטוזוב בהתקפות גרילה תכופות, והיכה ללא הרף בנקודות התורפה של הצרפתים – קוי האספקה הארוכים. חיל הפרשים הרוסי בשיתוף עם קוזקים רכובים, תקף והתיש יחידות צרפתית מבודדות. מציאת אספקה נהייתה למשימה בלתי אפשרית כמעט ורבים מהחיילים הצרפתיים החלו לערוק. החורף הרוסי אשר החל בנובמבר 1812, הערים קשיים נוספים על הצבא הצרפתי כשחיילים וסוסים החלו למות מרעב, כוויות קור ומסעות מפרכים. חציית נהר הברזינה טמנה בחובה מפלה חדשה לצרפתים, כשקוטוזוב החליט לפתוח במתקפה, חלקו של הצבא הצרפתי שלא הספיק לחצות את הנהר הושמד, נפל בשבי וטבע במי הנהר. בשבועות שלאחר קרב ברזינה הלך צבאו הנסוג של נפוליאון והצטמצם וב־14 בדצמבר 1812 גורש מגבולות רוסיה. רק 22,000 מחייליו של נפוליאון שרדו את הפלישה לרוסיה. אבדותיו של הצבא הרוסי בקרבות מלחמה זו השתוו לאלה של הצרפתים, אך האבדות בקרב האוכלוסייה האזרחית היו גבוהות בהרבה – אזרחים רוסים רבים שלרוע מזלם המלחמה הגיעה לביתם - קיפחו את חייהם. במלחמה נהרגו 300,000 צרפתים, 70,000 פולנים, 50,000 איטלקים, 80,000 גרמנים, וכ־450,000 רוסים. נוסף על האבדות בנפש איבד הצבא הצרפתי 200,000 סוסים ויותר מ־1,000 כלים ארטילריים שונים. קטגוריה:מארשים